fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Boukenger: Pokemon Adventure
Boukenger: Pokemon Adventure ''also known as The Boukenger's Pokemon Adventureis a major project written by Blazin' Saddles along with the Poke Rangers series. It is already up on FanFiction.Net. Plot Natsuki (BoukenYellow) buys a Pocket Monsters game which allows her to explore ALL the regions. However, the Negative Syndicate have already infected their Wii, which sends them to the world of Pokemon. The Boukenger must go around the regions, collect badges, beat the champs, and overcome obstacles to get back. Even if it means trying to save both worlds from destruction. In addition, the Negative snatch sentai from different worlds from Goranger to Gokaiger. Divided into seven sections: *Kanto **Places Already Visited: ***Pallet Town ***Viridian City ***Viridian Forest ***Pewter City ***Mt. Moon ***Cerulean City ***Cerulean Cape ***Vermillion City ***S.S. Anne ***Diglett's Cave ***Rock Tunnel ***Lavender Town ***Pokemon Tower ***Celadon City ***Saffron City ***Fuchsia City ***Safari Zone ***Sunny Town *Johto *Hoenn *Orre *Sinnoh *Unova *Kalos Characters Main Characters: *'Satoru Akashi: BoukenRed **Pokemon on team: ***'''Charmeleon (Level 29) ****'Moves: Metal Claw, Ember, Dragon Rage, Fire Fang' ***'Beedrill (Level 24)' ****'Moves: Poison Sting, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Rage' ***'Magikarp (Level 16)' ****'Moves: Tackle, Splash' ***'Bellsprout (Level 20)' ****'Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder' *'Masumi Inou: '''BoukenBlack **Pokemon on team: ***'Ivysaur (Level 19)' ****'Moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder''' ***'Pidgeotto (Level 19)' ****'Moves: Tackle, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack' ***'Dugtrio (Level 20)' ****'Moves: Tri-Attack, Sand Tomb, Mud-Slap, Bulldoze ' *'Souta Mogami: '''BoukenBlue **Pokemon on team: ***'Nidorino (Level 17)' ****'Moves: Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, Tackle''' ***'Kadabra (Level 19)' ****'Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Psybeam ' ***'Sandshrew (Level 21)' ****'Moves: Poison Sting, Fury Swipes, Swift, Rollout' *'Natsuki Mamiya: '''BoukenYellow **Pokemon on team: ***'Pikachu (Level 20)' ****'Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Quick Attack''' ***'Gastly (Level 17)' ****'Moves: Lick, Curse, Mean Look, Night Shade' ***'Vulpix (Level 18)' ****'Moves: Quick Attack, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Roar' *'Sakura Nishihori: '''BoukenPink **Pokemon on team: ***'Wartortle (Level 17)' ****'Moves: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw''' ***'Butterfree (Level 19)' ****'Moves: Confusion, Sleep Powder, Supersonic, Gust' ***'Oddish (Level 16)' ****'Moves: Absorb, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Aci'd ***'Onix (Level 20)' ****'Moves: Tackle, Screech, Rock Tomb, Rock Throw' *'Eiji Takaoka: '''BoukenSilver **Pokemon on team: ***'Eevee (Level 18)' ****'Tackle, Bite, Quick Attack, Sand-Attack''' ***'Rattata (Level 15)' ****'Tackle, Tail Whip, Hyper Fang, Quick Attack' Allies: Professors: *'Professor Oak '''portrayed by Makino Morio who was captured by the Negative right after the rangers landed in Pallet Town. He gives them their first Pokemon and their Pokedexes so they can start on their journey right away. *'Professor Elm portrayed by TBA. Gives Masumi a Cyndaquil in Season 2. Gym Leaders: '''Kanto 'Johto' 'Hoenn' Elite Four The more advanced trainers of each region. Once a trainer obtains eight badges, they must compete in the league. If the person becomes Indigo Champion, they must defeat the Elite Four and the Champion of the Elite Four. Items Badges Each Boukenger must compete in the leagues. For example, Satoru is doing the Kanto League and then for example, Masumi does the Johto League... each trainer has to win the championship in order to be one step away to victory. In order to prove that the Boukenger are able to compete, they must travel and collect badges. However, they each have a special badge type power which will be unlocked later. Satoru's Badges: *'Boulder Badge' *'Cascade Badge' *'Thunder Badge' *'Rainbow Badge ' '' Legendary Artifacts During their quest, the Boukenger obtains artifacts that will help them with the prophecy of completing the game. Some of them will be useful on their quest. However, their powers are unknown. *'''Yellow Sphere: '''Sphere from the Legendary Zapdos. Episodes Main Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5646299/1/The_Boukengers_Pokemon_Adventure﻿ Note: This episode list is still tentative to change. Only up to Chapter 24 of the series. Season 1: Boukenger- Pokemon Adventure Season 2: Boukenger: Pokemon Adventure: Season 2 This continues from ''Boukenger: Pokemon Adventure. ''Satoru finally gets all eight badges of Kanto and needs to proceed to the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau. However, there are some things they need to do such as get the last sphere from the wrong hands and face a powerful Pokemon. After the Indigo League, it will continue into the Johto League where Masumi's quest begins. Season 3: Boukenger- The Johto Journeys Continuing into the Johto Region, Masumi earns Johto Badges while the Boukenger is on a mission to help with the prophecy. Season 4: Boukenger- Into Darkness Masumi recieves the 8 badges and continues into the Silver Conference. Satoru is challenged to face Ryuwon and a new adventure in the Orre Region occurs when the rangers go and stop Team Cipher, a team that supposedly has recaptured the legendary Pokemon of Kanto and Johto. Season 5: Boukenger: Advanced Souta decides since they were close to Hoenn that he participates in the Hoenn League. With Team Rocket, Team Cipher and Team Snagem gone, a new evil arises that has a battle over Land and Sea. With new legendary artifacts active, can the Boukenger fulfill the prophecy? Season 6: Boukenger: Advanced Challenge Shizuka is booted from the Boukengers and the rangers continue their journey. They deal with the climatic part of the Hoenn games. Souta defeats the Hoenn League and they move on to the Sinnoh League. Season 7: The Sinnoh Saga Natsuki's journey across the Sinnoh Region continues with the help of the Boukenger to stop Team Galactic. Category:Fan Fiction